One wish for a beatless heart
by TigeressRshai
Summary: Yuki Turns Kaname down when he asks her to marry him. what will he do next? WARNING: This has a dark theme and has thoughts of suicide! so if your not in to this kind of stuff then don't read it. I don't want flames becuz if this! hard T if not M!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Nor do I own 'one wish' by Ray J._

_**AN: Second VK fic. Giggles Ok this is AU-y because it take place in the future, or at lease the future of my fandom. This is a one shot. This is a Kaname X Yuki with hints of Zero X Yuki. And thanx Protected by an angel for helping me pick out a name.**_

_**Warning!! This has a dark theme and has thoughts of suicide.  
Back story: Yuki and Kaname were a couple up an till he asked her to marry him. When she said 'no' and  
'She was moving to Rome' then broke it off. And Zero's dead BTW.**_

_One Wish of a Beat Less Heart _

Kaname walk in to his house, soaked, and threw his jacket across the living room. Were it landed he didn't care. Tears and droplets of rain ran down the side of his face, as he banged his fist on a wall. He didn't hate her, he just couldn't. He turned on the over head light and walked in and sat down on over sized sofa. Kaname ran his hand threw his soaked hair. After he had dropped her off at her dad's he drove home and went for a walk in the pouring rain and try to walk it off. It didn't help, but made it worse. He couldn't help it, this would be the last time he would see her. Maybe she would be happy. Find a nice boy that could see her in the day. He began to hate himself for being a vampire. For not taking her to the beach during the day, not going shopping with her, in the light of day. Every thing a normal boyfriend would do.

'If Zero was alive' he thought, 'he could stop her from going.'

Kaname stood and walked in to the kitchen. He wouldn't need it now as often, since he didn't eat that much. The reason he got this house was for the kitchen, Kaname Loved to cook for Yuki. He reached up for a glass and poured some water in it. Kaname pull out the blood tablets and looked at them. He didn't have to eat. He could starve himself to death. Rot away into nothing. Throw himself in to the sun and turn into dust and let the wind take him to her.

Yuki was his first love, his only love. The only woman that he could and would be with. She was an angel in he's darkness. Shining her wonderful light in he's abyss. Even though they didn't do anything but kiss and hug. They had slept next to one another every now and again; He loved it when they did that.

He placed his left hand over his beat-less heart he gripped so tightly that he almost ripping the drenched fabric of the back button down, His heart ached, ripping at him. Pain went threw his body and he let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. Kaname for the first time since the death of his family cried. He fell to his knees. He clutched his heart while the other hand held on to the edge of the counter. The entire house was filled with the sound of his tears and pounding rain. It had hit him that he and Yuki was no more. No more walks by moon light. Her coming over to his house and talking and or cooking for her. He cried until his tears didn't fall, and he was left gasping for air. After he was done he picked himself up off the cold floor. He stumbled at first to get his footing, but soon he made it.

Kaname looked down at the glass of water and dropped the tablet in to the clear liquid, it began to fizz into the dark crimson that was suppose to be blood. He didn't care at the moment. Kaname looked around. His house was large to say the lease and the windows were blacked out. Kaname was happy to live near nowhere. No one asked about him. He walked to the last step and looked up as the rain picked up and poured on his house. Suddenly lighting stuck across the midnight sky. Lighting up the long dark stairwell.

He sighed as he walked up the dark stairs. Kaname could see in the dark. He made it in to his room. Kaname flicked on the light. Giving light to the pictures that lined the mantel of the fire place in his room. Him and Yuki, together, Happy. Kaname picked up his favorite one and looked at it. He sat down his drink and traced the picture.

It was them together at the Cross Academy prom, he had taken her. She was lovely in a blood red dress. That was the first time she'd had left her dorm after Zero had gone insane and she had to kill him. He knew Yuki loved Zero very much and more then friends. He could see it.

Lighting crossed the sky and its thunder shook the house making the 'blood' drop of the mantel and hit the floor. Kaname didn't care, but he looked at the shards of glass that where on the floor. He sat the picture back and bent down and picked up the largest piece of glass.

"Would it work?" He asked out loud. The place it to his wrist and made a knick little blood droplets formed. Kaname brought the arm and licked the blood away. The blood was bitter, but it would work! But would… No, could he go threw it. If he was live he _might _see Yuki again, but if he killed himself the pain would end.

He sighed and put it back and picked up the remote the radio. He turned it on and listened to the music that came on, as he opened his closet door. He started to unbutton the wet shirt as he kicked off his shoes. Kaname threw the wet shirt in the dirty clothes pile, and did the same with his pants. He pulled out some gray sleep pants and put them. Kaname reached in deeper and got a small broom and dust pan. Kaname, though he was suicidal he didn't feel like cutting up his feet. He cleaned up and trashed it in the small waste basket by his desk.

He sat at the end of his bed and laid back. And listen to the sound of the rain and the classical music wash over him. He waited for a moment, then re-picked up the remote and began to flip threw. Something caught his attention

_Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong_

Kaname stopped and listen. He placed the remote beside him. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

_  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you..._

Kaname sat up and walked back over to the dirty clothes piles and reached into his right pocket. And pull out a small sliver ring with a small diamond in the middle. He bought it up to his lips and kissed it. Kaname stood once again and laid fully back down on to the bed on his back with the ring in his hand.

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone

Kaname Smiled as he closed his eyes. He told her while watching some sappy love movie that she wanted to see. She had rented it and didn't want to watch it alone. So him, Yuki, head master Cross and Zero watched it. Zero sat on the other side of the room mumbling something. And the head master had to attend to some other matter half way threw it. Kaname remember leaning down to her ear and telling her. Yuki looked and kissed him on the cheek and said that she loved him too. And that was the time Zero got up and left the room.

_See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt_

The Headmaster did know how he felt. He'd known for a while, that Kaname Loved his Yuki.

_  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse_

Kaname remembered when he and Yuki first told everyone. They'd hid it for a few months. He went up to her during the class change between Day and Night. He went up to her and kissed her on the lips in front of every one Vampire and Human alike. Then he turned to everyone and said that his heart belonged to Yuki Cross. Yuki loved to avoid him every time he was about to ask out on a date. But when he got a hold of her, she'd always agree.

_  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip_

He had lived for so long with out knowing her. He was mortal, he was born a long time be fore she was. And if he made it, he would live long after her death, that loneliness alone, would kill him.

_  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list_

That was something he hadn't thought of. A genie!

_  
First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

He's one wish would be. That he could move in with… no, that he would see her again to hold her, to tell her that he loved her.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby_

Kaname stopped, Yuki having his child. That was something to live for. Him and Yuki raising a child. His thoughts stopped there. He was a vampire; he couldn't go outside to play with it. He couldn't do anything really a normal father would do. Like play ball, go hiking, or walk the dog with them. His depression re-took him. Maybe Yuki was better going off to Rome.

_  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

She was his whole life. He couldn't live without her. That's why he asked her to marry him. He didn't think she'd turn him down. But as he thought but it he could marry her it was taboo. He still loved her with all is beat-less heart. She would make a lovely bride to some normal human. In a white gown with little white flowers as a halo on her head.

_  
If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish_

Kaname got up and went to his desk. He picked up a sharp letter opener. Kaname laid it flat in his hand. Picking it up with his other, went downward on arm. Small beads of blood followed. He went deeper into his wrist. A small stream followed the blade up to his elbow. He looked at what he'd done. His crimson blood stained pale lifeless skin. How did he get this far. Why dose she get him like this. Today was going to be a good day.

_They were going to go out and have a midnight picnic by the river under the moonlight. And at midnight he'd asked her to be his wife. Then she turned him down and said that they could be together anymore. He just smiled and said that it was ok, even though it wasn't. After he got her home he said he loved her for the last time and it began to rain. He went home and started to walk in the pouring rain. _

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me_

Kaname chuckled as he remembered their first kiss. It was at the Christmas dance he had pulled her out from Aidou Womanizing. They'd gone to the balcony and danced slowly and after the song they kissed. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever done. They had leaned in for a second one when Ichijou walked out. Making them jump. He never let them live it down.

_  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you_

There was no second chance with her.

_  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list_

Kaname turned off the radio. He didn't need to hear anymore. He was sick but there was no clinic to help him. Tomorrow she'd be gone, out of his life for good. And if things went right tonight, he'd be out of everyone's life. After a few moments with the only sound were his tears and the rain, Kaname turned back on the radio. The sound still didn't make him feel better. But it was something other then the rain.

___I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know_

He knew how they got on this road. He was the reason; he was the reason for everything. His heart was so painful. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. Tears filled his eyes and plunged the letter opener into his heart. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Blood poured out of the opening and hit the floor. His arm dropped making the letter opener hit the floor. Kaname was being to feel dizzy. Suddenly the room quickly spun and he hit the floor. He heard the door bell ring as he closed his eyes, he was so sleepy.

___If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

Yuki slowly open the front door. Luckily he didn't ask for his key back or she'd been out in the rain until he opened it. Yuki looked around the dimly lit.

"Kaname!" she called. Yuki knew he was there she saw his car out front. "Kaname! You there?" no response.

'Maybe his asleep.' she thought as she made her way up the stairs. She hummed she had great news! The group she was going with to Rome called her and said that they didn't have enough to funds to go at the moment. Even though they weren't a couple at the moment, she had to tell the man she loved that she wasn't going for a long time, if at all. As Yuki neared Kaname's room she heard the radio, she giggled, he was asleep. She pressed her ear to the door. She knew what she was going to do; first, she'd go in, then as best she could get in his bed without waking him. And when he wakes up he'd see her. Yuki smiled at her plan, it was the best. Of course she'd ask for forgiveness and that she wanted to be back together.

Soundlessly she opened the door, wide. Yuki's heart sank when she saw Kaname laying there on the floor. Blood was everywhere on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she raced to his side.

"Kaname!" she shook him. She buried her face at the base of his neck. "Kaname…" He suddenly gasped making Yuki look up. He turned to face her.

"Yu…ki?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded as he reached up to touch her face. "I…lo…ve"

"Don't speak it'll be alright. I call the hospital." Yuki cried as she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. He held her hand close to him. It was so warm, so full of life.

"Drink me." She said threw her tears. "I don't care if I turn into a Vampire." he shook his head. Kaname just wanted to sleep. Taking the letter opener from off the floor and cut open her wrist and held it at his mouth.

"Drink this then." he opened his mouth and licked it. Her blood was so sweet. He could even feel some of his wounds healing. Kaname stop and his head the other way turned away. He coughed so hard that blood came out. He was losing his fight, they both knew it. Yuki watched as what little color he had drained from him. He coughed again, with what little control over his body he had. Kaname reached into his pocket and pull out the ring.

"Yu…ki…marr...y…me?" he looked at her with faded red eyes as he reached up he hand to her. Kaname could no longer see her but he could hear. Yuki cupped his hand and placed her forehead on them.

"Yes," she cried. Yuki wanted to cry earlier when he asked. Heck, she was about to say 'yes', but that's when she remembered that she had to leave. She didn't want to turn him down but she would have been away for awhile. She couldn't believe she was so dumb. Kaname smiled as Yuki took the ring from him. She slipped it on her ring finger then placed it on the side of his face, to let him feel that it was on her. Then she reached down and lifted his dying body and placed his head over her left breast. He heard her heart beat as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." was what he heard as he slipped away.


End file.
